Always and Forever
by Chinorwegia
Summary: What if the medicine Honoka took was a prototype? What if Maki didn't lose her memories? Find out in this slightly different continuation of Favors! After an unexplained skip of several years, the nine Muses are now in college. Honoka and Maki's relationship is starting to deepen as the two spend more time with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes: *sighs* We've barely come into existence and already we are expected to do something.**

**Girl with ginger hair and violet eyes: *dozing***

**Red-blue: *shakes the other girl* Wake up already!**

**Ginger-violet: ? Oh, the ice thingy. We have to that. *yawns***

**Red-blue: We can decline! We don't have the buckets anyway!**

**Ginger-violet: *points to two buckets filled with ice water that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere***

**Red-blue: I'm still not doing it. *has ice water dumped all over her* Onee-chan!**

**Ginger-violet: Ehehe~ *holding a now empty bucket that had water dripping from the side***

**Red-blue: Fine, have it your way. *picks up the other bucket and dumps it over the other girl***

**Ginger-violet: Uwah! T-that's c-c-cold…**

**REd-blue: Now do you see why I didn't want to do it?**

**Ginger-violet: *honestly* No.**

**Red-blue: *sighs again* Let's just get this over with. Chinorwegia does not own Love Live School Idol Project.**

* * *

><p>"Maki, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan! Over here!" Honoka waved at the three first years until she got a responding wave from Rin before sitting back down next to Umi and Kotori. Lazily, she watched the three of them break away from their orientation group and head over to where the second years were sitting around a table in the shade.<p>

"You do realize that we've been walking around in the sun? And you are just sitting here in the shade while we burn to crisps?" Maki said. Honoka was not at all put off by Maki's somewhat rude remark.

"I'm sorry~" Honoka chirped. She didn't stand up but opened her arms to Maki. The red-head hesitated for a bit before walking into the embrace she had been wanting to be in for the past couple of months. The two of them were unable to see each other due to Honoka needing to study for her final exams that year and Maki needing to study for her college entrance exams. Within five seconds of getting into the hug, Maki had somehow wound up sitting sideways on Honoka's lap, her arms wrapped around the older girl's neck.

"Where are Eri-chan and the others?" Hanayo asked the other two second years. The other four students had averted their eyes to give the couple some semblance of privacy.

"They're getting the clubroom ready but they should be coming soon." Umi answered.

"Heeeyyyy!" Rin turned at the shout.

"Ah! Nozomi-chan! HIIII!" She called back and waved. Nozomi waved back and the three third-years were soon with the other members of Muse.

"Oh. You guys are here already. That makes things easier." Nico said.

"So…how's your first day been?" Eri asked, genuinely curious.

"It was boring nya! All we've done so far was walk around and told what not to do nya! As if we were going to do any of that!" Rin shouted.

"Calm down, Rin-chan. People are staring." Hanayo said, successfully calming the cat-like girl down.

"Ara. It looks like Maki-chan has been missing Honoka-chan, huh?" Nozomi teased, having just noticed the still embracing girls.

"Shut up. What do you care?" Maki's voice was cold, even though she didn't take her face away from Honoka's shirt as she continued to cling to the second-year.

"Don't tease her like that, Nozomi-chan. Unlike everyone else, we weren't able to see each other while studying for our exams. Right, Maki?" Honoka asked, lifting the first-years head so that she could touch her forehead with her girl-friend's. Maki slowly nodded, seeming to be mesmerized by Honoka's serious eyes.

"Hai, hai." Nozomi did a mock salute. Eri snorted.

"Um…shouldn't the first-years be re-joining their group now?" Kotori asked, pointing to the orientation group that was almost out of sight.

"I have a better idea! We could just show them around!" Honoka said brightly. She jumped to her feet, balancing Maki so the red-head could still cling to her.

"That could work, but isn't it better to let them follow the orientation group?" Umi asked.

"They really should be following the instructor. It's easier for them to learn that way." Eri said.

"Says the one who stole those three from their own orientation group." Nico said with a smirk as Eri turned on her, in denial.

"Rin thinks it's more interesting to explore with everyone nya!" Rin chirped.

"I'm okay as long as Rin-chan's okay with it." Hanayo said.

"What about you, Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked, not quite teasing the red-head. Maki mumbled something into Honoka's shirt that no one else but the one she was clinging to could hear.

"What did she say, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"She said she'd follow my lead. It's settled! We're going exploring!" Honoka cheered, and Rin cheered alongside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginger-violet: I'm sleepy…<strong>

**Red-blue: But you've been sleeping through a lot of the chapter!**

**Ginger-violet: It's night where Author-san is. So I'm sleepy.**

**Red-blue: That makes no sense.**

**Ginger-violet: It doesn't have to make sense. Review please, reader-sans~ *yawns sleepily***

**Red-blue: And we're stuck doing this for how long?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red-blue: O.O We forgot to introduce ourselves last chapter, Onee-chan!**

**Ginger-violet: It's okay…we'll do it now…**

**Red-blue: I'm Kousaka Yusa! Please treat me kindly from now on. *bows***

**Ginger-violet: Kousaka Maka… *mumbles as she starts to doze off***

**Yusa: Wake up already, Onee-chan!**

**Maka: Hai, hai. *picks up the review papers and reads them* Look at it this way, KevinCruelz. Let's say that there's a timeline connecting the stories. Favors was the beginning and at the end of the story, it split into two. One is Connections, where Honoka grabbed the tested medicine and Maki lost her memory. The other is this story, Forever, in which Honoka grabbed the prototype medicine and Maki didn't lose her memory. Does that make sense?**

**Yusa: "Hey baby, are you a sundae? Because when I see you I think you are bananas." What does that even mean?**

**Maka: *shrugs* You can do the next one.**

**Yusa: Okay. Oh, it's Satsuki-san's review next. Author-san was pretty sure that you were one of the people who wanted to kill her and probably would never read her stories ever again due to the ending of Favors.**

**Maka: It's more interesting to have us open and close the chapters isn't it? Or would you prefer the author's note? **

**Yusa: I didn't want to do the challenge but Onee-chan dumped the water on me so I had to get revenge. *huffs***

**Maka: Good girl, good girl. *pats Yusa on the head***

**Yusa: How's that being good?! *starts hitting Maka***

**Maka: *ignoring the hits* Huh? Only one of us is Honoka's and Maki's daughter. Although I guess we are technically related to Niki too… **

**Yusa: Grr… Author-san does not own Love Live. But I do wish she would let me actually hurt Onee-chan!**

**Maka: Now, now.**

* * *

><p>Maki trudged up to the dorm room she shared with Hanayo and Rin by herself. Since she had to unpack her things, she had reluctantly left Honoka's side where she had stayed the entire day since seeing the ginger haired student. <em>'It's okay. You'll be seeing a lot of her from now on. We're in the same school again, after all.'<em> She tried to reassure herself but she still couldn't shake off how exposed she felt without the trustworthy second-year nearby. '_I knew I should have kept Honobear with me instead of putting her in the luggage.'_ She sighed and continued up the stairs, glad that her room was only on the second floor. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She stepped inside. Three suitcases awaited her, along with several bags.

"Your owners are still downstairs, stuffing their face." Maki said as she pulled her own case to the drawer. She left the other two suitcases alone, figuring that Hanayo and Rin could take care of their own clothing themselves. She unzipped the luggage and started putting her clothes away, wondering where her bag with Honobear in it went. She hadn't seen it among the bags on the floor when she walked in. Finishing up with her clothes, Maki zipped up the case and shoved it into a large closet. Then she began searching for her bag.

"Where could it be…?" She mumbled to herself, searching the entire room. In defeat, she decided to see if Hanayo and Rin were coming up yet. She walked over to the door and peered out. There was no one around so she turned back. She decided to see if any of Hanayo's or Rin's baggage was damaged. Her eyes widened. Hidden by the two large suitcases was her bag. She grabbed it and carried it over to her designated bed. She unzipped it quickly and pulled out her Honobear. The bag joined her suitcase in the closet as she held the bear close for a hug. She felt safer with the stuffed animal nearby, though nothing could compare to being with the real thing.

"Maki-chan! We were wondering if you wanted to take a bath now nya!" Rin shouted as she walked into the room, followed by Hanayo.

"Honoka-chan suggested that we all bathe together tonight. They went first while we came to get you." Hanayo explained.

"Okay. I don't really care either way." Maki said with a shrug. The other two girls opened up their suitcases and pulled out their pajamas, leaving the rest of the clothes behind to be put away later. Maki crossed the room to the drawer and pulled out her own nightclothes. She was carrying her clothes and Honobear out the room when Rin grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to a halt.

"What?" Maki asked.

"You can't bring your stuffed animal to the bath nya! It'll get all wet and soggy!" Rin said. Maki considered this and realized that Rin made a very good point.

"I-I knew that!" Maki said and replaced the bear on her bed. "Now let's go!" The red-head walked ahead of her two friends.

"She did not." Rin whispered to Hanayo. The timid girl giggled though she hid it when Maki looked at them in confusion.

* * *

><p>The three of them made it to the bath.<p>

"…Why are you guys staring at me?" Maki asked, finally, as they were taking off their clothes.

"N-no reason!" Hanayo stuttered, averting her eyes from Maki's …let's say, more developed, body. Maki raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject. After all, Rin had just caused a distraction by slipping on the floor and falling. How she had done so, with the floor clean and dry, was left unanswered as she got back up and the three of them walked into the bath area. Not that many students were in there, probably planning to take baths at a later time, so most of the showers were open. They spotted the senior students of Muse lounging in the bath already.

"Maki!" Honoka shouted cheerfully as she waved at the younger girl, too content to leave the bath. Maki waved back and the three first years sat down at the showers. The three of them washed and rinsed their hair and bodies. Maki was the first to stand up and head back to the bath.

"Wait!" Nozomi exclaimed, stopping Maki before the red-head could step into the back. "Time for Nozomi's cleanliness check!" The purple-haired girl pushed herself out of the bath. Maki took a couple steps back, uneasiness rising.

"Wait, Nozomi-chan! Maki doesn't know about your checks yet!" Honoka shouted, climbing out of the bath.

"Well, she can learn now, can't she?" Nozomi said teasingly as she began checking Maki's body. Maki blushed and tried to hide parts with her hands but Nozomi would simply remove them so that she could have a look. Honoka stood to the side, wanting to help Maki but fearful of the retribution she would receive from Nozomi if she tried to interfere.

"Your neck and ears aren't clean. I will help you." Nozomi informed a terrified and thoroughly humiliated Maki as she dragged the younger girl back to the shower.

"That's a bit much, Nozomi-chan! Let Maki off this time, please!" Honoka pleaded, following the other two to the shower. She realized her mistake too late.

"Then you will join her." Nozomi said with a smile. Honoka's eyes widened. She and Maki were both put under the torture Nozomi called cleaning. As the two of them cried and pleaded for their lives, Hanayo and Rin joined the older students in the bath.

"What's going on?" Hanayo asked. "Shouldn't we stop her?"

"Nah. You get used to it after a while. I suggest you completely wash yourself if you see that Nozomi's in the bath already." Eri said, not even opening an eye to look at the younger ones.

"I see…" Hanayo trailed off. If it was a normal occurrence, then there should be nothing to worry about, right? Or so the girl thought.

Nozomi had been so thorough with her washing that the two had to be led back to the others, too embarrassed to be able to make it there themselves. Maki sank into the hot water, her face almost as red as her hair. Honoka fared slightly better, having been put through that sort of wash-up before. (She was the first victim. Neither Eri nor Nico were careless enough to let Nozomi catch them during their first year.)

* * *

><p>Maki collapsed onto her bed. She had recovered slightly from the bath incident, though she still needed to forget it ever happened. She hugged the bear to her chest, using it to relax her mind. Hanayo and Rin had started to unpack their own luggage. Seeing as it was already late, the red-head squirmed under her blankets and closed her eyes. Holding the Honobear close, she was glad that she changed the shirt with one that Honoka was still wearing so that it could keep that particular scent instead of changing into her own.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yusa: That was actually the longest chapter in a while.<strong>

**Maka: By the way, does anyone know if there's a quicker way to get Love Gems in SIF? I need a few more so that I can finally do an eleven draw.**

**Yusa: You should just maximize the bonds for your idols first.**

**Maka: I did that! *checks phone* Oh, a new review. Good thing Author-san hadn't finished writing this when your review came in, msmusicful-san.**

**Yusa: Yes, your idea went through. Author-san likes feedback from stories and will tend to try and appease whatever request comes in. Unless it's really gross. Then she won't put it in. **

**Maka: I know how most of the characters seem really innocent to the point of stupidity but that's mostly because Author-san doesn't really get it either. She is sorry for her ignorance and will try to learn more as to fill in the not-quite-understanding parts.**

**Yusa: So until the next chapter, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka: Hai! It's an alternate of Chase After.**

**Yusa: It's called dreaming. She uses whatever dreams she has had to power her stories. Love Past started as a dream. And now she can't stop writing Love Live. Plus some insanity which led to three stories being written at the same time.**

**Maka: Sorry if we didn't get the joke. Author-san didn't get it either so we couldn't understand what she doesn't.**

**Yusa: It's okay. People can be like that when it's about their favorite character. Glad you're joining us though.**

**Maka: Whoa! O.O I thought no one would be able to guess!**

**Yusa: It was a bit obvious though, Onee-chan. Our names are a dead giveaway.**

**Maka: Oh…Ehehe~**

**Yusa: The prototype was one that the doctor was making so that the medicine would cure but not cause memory loss. **

**Maka: *nods***

**Yusa: So…now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Maki woke up early the next morning. She was still a bit sleepy so she was more than content to lay in her bed, almost completely covered by her blanket. She was facing the door way when a slip of paper slid underneath it. She comtemplated the idea of getting up to retrieve the paper which was obviously meant for her. '<em>It's just like Honoka to slip a paper under the door to my room instead of texting me. Probably seems more romantic that way.'<em> Maki stifled a giggle by burying her face into the back of Honobear's head. She peeped over the top of the bear's head to regard the paper again. With a small smile, she pushed back her blankets and got off her bed, She went over to the door and picked up the paper.

"Good morning, Maki! No one else should be awake at this time. Please meet me here." There was an arrow pointing to a crudely drawn map. Maki studied the map and recognized the place Honoka wanted to meet her. It was the game room that Honoka had shown her on their tour the previous day. She returned her attention to the letter. "Come as soon as you can. Love, Honoka."

"What if I wasn't the one who saw it first, Honoka?" Maki sighed. She pulled on her shoes and headed out the door.

"You know…I thought you would have changed out of your pajamas… Not that it doesn't look good." Honoka said.

"You said to come as soon as I could. So I did. Besides, you're in your pajamas too. And you have bedhead." Maki retorted.

"Point taken." Honoka conceded the fight to Maki. The red-head looked at her senior in confusion.

"So why did you call me out here so early?"

"I thought we could spend some time together before anyone else wakes up." Honoka admitted sheepishly.

"Then? What are we waiting for?" Maki asked. Honoka broke into a huge grin.

"I knew you'd say that." Honoka led Maki to a foosball table. "What side do you want?"

"You can pick first." Maki said with a shrug. She recognized this game from the many times Honoka had taken her to the arcade for a date. Maki had only won once and she suspected that Honoka had purposely gone easy on her that time. But this time she was determined to win.

"Then…I'll take the black team! You can be white, Maki." Honoka decided, moving around to the other side of the table. Maki took up position on her side and picked up the ball. There was no need to ask who should serve; Honoka always insisted that she served first. Maki rolled the ball into the center and the first match began. Honoka used quick, clean taps that sent the ball rolling where she wanted it to while Maki spun her team wildly and randomly in an attempt to score. Needless, to say, the red-head lost the first round. And the second one. And pretty much every round they played until Honoka scored the final point that ended the game.

"You know…after years of playing against me, I thought you would have gotten better." Honoka teased. Maki pouted in response.

"I let you win!" Maki huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from Honoka.

"Sure you did. That makes me happy~" Honoka said cheerfully. "You left yourself wide open." Maki's eyes widened as Honoka bowled her over. The ginger smiled slyly as her hands found the red-head's weak points.

"I give, I give! I can't beat you!" Maki screamed in between her laughter. Honoka 'hmed' in response. Her phone rang and with a disappointed sigh, she let Maki rest as she answered the phone, though she didn't bother getting off the red-head's back.

"Where are you Honoka-chan?!" Kotori's voice was unusually loud and Honoka had to hold the phone away from her ear to avoid damage.

"Did something happen, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked, once the other girl had stopped shouting in her ear, though she didn't say where she was.

"Maki-chan's missing! Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan said she wasn't there when they woke up and she isn't answering her phone! Is she with you?!" Honoka peered down at Maki, who had turned her head to look at Honoka. The ginger covered the part of the phone that transmitted the sound.

"You left your phone in your room, didn't you?"

"On silent." Maki replied.

"Then let's play a prank on them." Honoka said, hanging up on Kotori. Maki raised an eyebrow, though she did not make a sound when Kotori called again and Honoka answered.

"What happened, Honoka-chan?! Why did you hang up on me?!" The girl on the other end was obviously worried. Honoka winked at Maki and did what the red-head considered the worse acting possible.

"K-K-Kotori-chan…If I don't make it, I want you and Umi-chan to know….that you two were my best friends and I'll never forget you…" Honoka added a couple of sniffles.

"HONOKA-CHAN!"

"Ouch…my eardrums…" Honoka muttered, holding the phone at arm's length again. Then, pulling it closer again, she said. "Good-bye Kotori-chan." Then she put the phone on speaker and let it drop the couple of inches to the carpeted ground of the game room.

"HONOKA-CHAN! HONOKA-CHAN?!" '_Okay…maybe the putting it on speaker thing wasn't a good idea…'_ Honoka and Maki both winced at the shouts.

"Something's happened to Honoka-chan!" Kotori said, apparently talking to someone who was with her but wasn't listening to the phone. There was a beep, and all of a sudden the two could hear at least seven other people talking.

"Kotori-chan put the phone on speaker." Honoka informed Maki.

"Great. Can you let me up now? I want to be able to hear better." Maki complained. Honoka stuck her tongue out but shifted so that Maki could sit up and listen to the phone.

"What should we do? Maki-chan is missing and Honoka-chan's in danger or something!" That voice belonged to Hanayo.

"Wait. Everyone quiet down." The voice belonged to Eri this time. The other voices muttered in protest but then silenced themselves. Honoka and Maki waited. "Go ahead Nozomi."

"Honoka-chan, Maki-chan. If you are there, please respond. If you are there and you do not respond, I'm going to give you a massage that you will never forget~" The two girls paled and clutched each other's hand.

"Well~?"

"Hi…" Honoka reluctantly said. This caused an outburst of stunned voices that were almost immediately silenced by Eri again.

"Hello~ Nice weather we're having, no? Do you mind telling me where you are right now, Honoka-chan?"

With sweat running down her face, Honoka replied. "G-Game room."

"I see. We will be there soon." With that, Nozomi hung up. The two sat there, staring at the phone as they imagined the punishment they would receive for doing such a thing.

"Honoka, what are we going to do?" Maki asked.

"We're going to hide. And leave the phone here." Honoka said, shakily standing up.

"But won't we get in worse trouble if we make a run for it?" Maki asked. "And we're still haven't washed up."

"As long as we stay in the dorm, no one will care if we're in our pajamas or whether we washed up. And we simply won't get caught!" Honoka gave Maki a confident smile. '_She seriously believes that we can get away with this!'_ Maki realized. "Let's go, Maki!" Maki hesitated before taking Honoka's hand and letting the ginger pull her to her feet. Then they ran, leaving the cell phone behind.

* * *

><p><strong>It is quiet in the review room.<strong>

**Maka: What are we supposed to talk about here?**

**Yusa: Dunno. There's nothing to say down here.**

**Maka: I guess I'll just end this then. Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maka: *solemnly* Maybe she is. But in a good way that keeps everything fun.**

**Yusa: It says on the Love Live wikia that she has crimson hair and violet eyes. So that's why Author-san is calling it 'violet'. **

**Maka: That and she doesn't know the difference between violet and lilac.**

**Yusa: True.**

**Maka: Acting skills need work though. But it was a good attempt.**

**Yusa: And now onto the next chapter. Author-san does not own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Honoka and Maki made it out the other exit of the game room just as Kotori and Umi entered.<p>

"Honoka-chan?!" Kotori shouted.

"Kotori, look." Umi said, pointing at the phone that was lying on the floor. Nozomi pushed her way through the group of Muse gathered at the doorway and studied the phone.

"They ran off when I told them not to." Nozomi sighed. "I will punish them when we find them."

"We should split into three different search parties. They could be anywhere, in the dorms, on the grounds or even in town!" Eri commanded. "We'll do this by year since it's easier than arguing over it." Which meant that Eri, Nozomi, and Nico were on one team, Kotori and Umi making up the second team, and Rin and Hanayo making up the third.

Honoka decided not to spend any more time listening to their planning.

"Where are we going, Honoka?" Maki questioned, still being pulled along by Honoka.

"Since they are going to search everywhere, we need to be able to get out of the dorms too." Honoka explained. She took the stairs two at a time, Maki barely able to keep up. In front of Maki's room, Honoka let go of the red-head's hand.

"Go in, get changed, and wash up. But don't leave until I come and get you." Honoka whispered a few more instructions into the pianist's ear. Maki nodded. The ginger jogged off, leaving the first year in the hallway by herself. She let herself into the room. Walking over to the drawer, she pulled out a simple lilac colored t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. A little while later, she exited the bathroom, fully dressed and clean. Then she waited.

She could hear footsteps coming, more than one pair. Her eyes widened but she didn't make a sound, trusting whatever crazy idea Honoka had to give her those last instructions.

"OIIIII! Maki~ Where did you go now?" Maki rolled her eyes at Honoka's poor acting skils. But it seemed to work, as the steps that were headed toward her room took off, following the sound of Honoka's voice.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori wailed. '_Ah. Must be Umi and Kotori that were walking around the dorms.'_ Maki thought. She waited until she couldn't hear shouting anymore and then slipped out of her room. '_In the situation that Honoka leads them away from me, I need to get off campus immediately.'_ Maki told herself, remembering what Honoka told her. She set off at a brisk pace, knowing that if those two were in the dorms, then the other groups would be in campus and in town. She had a close call as she attempted to exit the dorm. She reached the door, opened it slightly and saw Nico standing just outside. The black-haired girl turned around at the sound of the door opening but Maki had already shut the door and stepped away. Nico stared at the door for a bit then returned her attention to looking out over the campus. Maki sighed. She wouldn't be able to get out this way if Nico was guarding the door. She took another route, cutting through the kitchen and out the cooks' entrance. She glanced around, checking to see if any of the third years were nearby. Seeing none, she stepped out and walked around the dorm to the front. Nico was still standing at the door, though the girl looked bored of having to guard the doorway.

"I need to get out of here…" Maki muttered. She snuck back along the way she came and followed the wall of the dorm building until she was on the other side of where she was earlier. Nico now had her phone out, she noticed, and was playing some sort of tapping game on it. _'Probably SIF. Better for me though. She's not paying attention._' Maki nodded and sprinted for the exit.

Once outside of the school, she headed across the street to the souvenier shop.

"Purchase a hoodie and sunglasses." She mumbled. Not bothering to question Honoka's strange orders, she purchased the items. She then exited the store, tore the tags off, and put the clothes on, careful to bring the hood up to cover all of her red hair. Just in time too, as she heard Rin's voice from behind her.

"We should ask that person if they've seen Honoka-chan and Maki-chan, Kayo-chin!" Rin said.

"I-I guess so…" Hanayo responded. Maki hoped that they weren't talking about asking her as she started walking away at a brisk pace.

"Ah! She's walking away nya!" '_Crap. They are talking about me.'_ Maki thought, cursing her luck. It didn't take long for Rin to catch up to Maki despite the latter's attempt to walk away without seeming like she was running.

"What do you want?" Maki snarled, turning on the cat-like girl. '_Sorry, Rin. But this is all part of Honoka's …plan? I think it's a plan.'_ Rin backpedaled quickly in fright.

"W-We were j-just wondering if you've seen our f-friends…" Hanayo explained timidly.

"Your friends huh? What do they look like?" Maki said. '_If I 'help' them and send them in the wrong direction…'_

"Honoka-chan has ginger-colored hair and blue eyes nya. She's about this tall-" Rin indicated how tall with her hand. "And she should be with another girl. Maki-chan's about this tall nya!" Rin indicated the height again.

"I haven't seen anyone like that. So if you'd excuse me, I need to go meet up with my friends at the park. Bye." Maki strode off without waiting for a response. She turned her head to look back once she was a safe distance away. Rin and Hanayo were walking in the direction opposite of where she was going, which was a relief.

"Seriously. What a pain." Maki sighed. '_And we are soooo going to get it once Nozomi catches us…'_ The red head hurried to the park, wondering if Honoka was there already.

"Hi, Maki!" Honoka bounced cheerfully over.

"How'd you escape Kotori and Umi? And Nico-chan?" Maki asked.

"Very carefully." Maki stared at her, not amused. "Okay. I ran like hell. And knocked Nico-chan over on my escape from the dorm. I lost Umi-chan and Kotori-chan in town."

"Well, now what?"

"You're not going to make me go back to the others with you?" Honoka gasped.

"We've done this much and we're already in trouble with Nozomi. It doesn't matter if we stay out longer to avoid punishment."

"Awesome! Then let's go to that place!"

"What place? I don't get you."

"You'll see." Honoka smiled as she took Maki by the hand again.

"Honoka-chan!" Their eyes widened; that voice belonged to Kotori.

"I thought you said you lost them." Maki hissed as the other two drew nearer.

"I thought I did." Honoka responded in an equally low voice.

"Now what then?"

"We run." And run they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusa: They're completely screwed.<strong>

**Maka: They'll be fine. Hey have you noticed that is the second chapter for one single day only?**

**Yusa: Yeah, why?**

**Maka: In Connections, this particular day took one chapter. But for us, it's going to be reaching it's third chapter soon.**

**Yusa: Your point?**

**Maka: Nothing. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maka: Totally and completely screwed. That seems like a lot of Author-san's plots.**

**Yusa: You forgot that it's mostly crack.**

**Maka: Point taken.**

**Yusa: I have to agree with Nico-san on that point.**

**Maka: They don't get very far.**

* * *

><p>"Calling in all units! Calling in all units! Honoka-chan has been spotted with a teenage boy! I repeat, Honoka-chan has been spotted with a teenage boy!" Kotori shouted into her phone. Umi rolled her eyes, jogging alongside her friend as they followed their target.<p>

"Is that really necessary?" the bluenette asked. Kotori nodded, completely serious.

"We are currently in the park. Honoka-chan is trying to lose us." Kotori reported. Then she was quiet as she listened to the other side of the phone call. "Understood." She put her phone back in her bag.

"What are the others doing?" Umi asked.

"They're on the way over right now. We just have to not lose Honoka." Kotori responded.

"Not that hard to do." Umi said, focusing on the town symbol on the back of the boy's hoodie.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I lose them?!" Honoka wailed, still pulling Maki along. Maki held her hood up with one hand as she turned to see where Umi and Kotori were. She pushed at Honoka.<p>

"They're gaining on us!" Maki warned. The two ran faster, trying to get away from their pursuers.

"Right! Now!" Honoka barked out the commands and the duo made a sharp turn to the right. They managed to gain a few feet of distance between themselves and their followers but they both knew that they could not keep up the pace they were at for long. Honoka had already spend a lot of energy running earlier and Maki had yet to learn the layout of the town.

"There they are nya!" Honoka and Maki skidded to a halt a few feet before the team of Hanayo and Rin. The cat-like girl was perfectly fine but her teammate had her hands on her knees as she panted.

"This way!" Honoka shouted, tugging Maki along. The red-head followed blindly, the combination of hood, sunglasses, and bangs falling in her face making it harder for her to see. Honoka was gasping for breath as she tried to maintain a pace that would get them away from the other four girls. _'Have…to get away…'_ She thought, half-stumbling, half-running forward. She bumped into a soft object.

"Hello, Honoka-chan." Honoka's eyes widened in fear as she found herself looking into those turquoise eyes of Nozomi. Maki panted at her side. "And your…friend." The spiritual girl added as an afterthought.

"Seriously, Honoka? You already have Maki-chan so why'd you go out and get a boyfriend? One from this tiny town no less." Nico added. _'Boyfriend? Oh, I see. They must think that Maki's a boy since they can't see her hair, nor her eyes. Maybe I can use that to our advantage if I could just send Maki the message…'_ The girl in question had just raised an eyebrow at the 'boyfriend' comment and was about to respond when Honoka nudged her in the side. Maki looked at her, confused. _'They think I'm a boy…I should correct that so why did Honoka stop-Oh. I think I get it. If I play the part of a boyfriend, then maybe we can get out of this.'_ Maki thought.

"Yeah. I'm her boyfriend. Want to make something out of it, pipsqueak?" Maki said, trying to sound harsh.

"What did you just call me?!" Nico shouted, outraged. Nozomi put a calming hand on Nico's shoulder.

"We were just simply unaware that Honoka-chan found someone else besides the one she says she loves." Nozomi said. "Do you mind introducing yourself?"

"I wouldn't, if you girls hadn't suddenly surrounded us while we were on our date for no reason that I can discern." Maki said, starting to become at ease with the role she was playing. Honoka, on the other hand, found it a little uncomfortable that in the false relationship, Maki 'the boy' was in charge.

"I see we have a feisty one here." Nozomi remarked. She turned her attention to Honoka. "You are aware that Maki-chan is still missing, correct?" Honoka nodded. "And, despite your self-proclaimed undying love for her, we find you here with a boy and not trying to find Maki-chan?" Honoka gulped.

"And now you're ignoring me. See why I don't like you and we've barely just met?" Maki said, trying to distract the others' attention away from Honoka and back onto herself. It worked.

"I'm sorry. We would like a private conversation with Honoka-chan, if you don't mind."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Maki said, linking her arm with Honoka's, sounding braver than she felt, especially since she was faced with Nozomi.

"Rin-chan, if you'd please." Nozomi sighed.

"On it nya!" Before Maki or Honoka could figure out what Nozomi meant, the orange-haired first year had pounced on Maki.

"What are you doing?! Get off, Rin!" Maki shouted, trying to shake the other girl off. But Rin had already done what was needed. The hood was off and the sunglasses had been knocked from her face.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do…" Nozomi said, sounding almost disappointed. Maki and Honoka hung their heads in defeat.

* * *

><p>"…You know…the entire thing could have been avoided if Maki had simply taken her phone with her." Eri pointed out.<p>

"I don't think they're listening." Hanayo informed the older student. Honoka and Maki lay twitching on the floor of the third-years' room.

"Don't do that again, okay?~" Nozomi said.

"H-hai…." Honoka managed to say. Maki only nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: Author-san is thinking about putting yet another Love Live story out.<strong>

**Yusa: But four stories at the same time would be a lot, wouldn't it?**

**Maka: Author-san's thinking of knocking the bridge down since no one seems to reading it now that this story is out.**

**Yusa: But what will happen to Kiara-san?**

**Maka: Maybe she'll be moved here or into that new story?**

**Yusa: *to the readers* Hey. What do you think is going to happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maka: And we're back here after a 4-day break.**

**Yusa: It wasn't really a break since we had to commute to Making a Movie too.**

**Maka: Hey, at least we got to meet everyone!**

**Yusa: *sighs* Nothing gets you down, huh Onee-chan?**

**Maka: It's more fun that way~**

**Yusa: Bridges is continuing but I bet you all knew that already.**

**Maka: I know right?! Running from your sister is hard!**

**Yusa: O~nee~chan~**

**Maka: See?! Author-san doesn't own Love Live. *runs away***

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" That single shout startled the three students in the room out of their sleep. Hanayo yawned and peered at the source of the shout.<p>

"G-good morning, Honoka-chan…" She said, then turning to the other two. "Who gave her a key to our room?" Maki looked away nonchalantly as Rin blinked in puzzlement.

"Maki-chan." Maki cringed at her name being called. Hanayo sighed.

"Um…I was wondering why none of you three were awake yet so I came to get you! Didja forget?! We're holding an all-day party today! Everyone's waiting!" Honoka ran a swift circle in the space between the three beds, unable to contain her excitement. "I'll be waiting outside!" The overly-excited girl dashed back out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Sorry…" Maki mumbled.

"It's fine. It's not like Honoka-chan had bad intentions or anything so don't feel down about it, Maki-chan!" Hanayo smiled.

"Kayo-chin's right nya! The two of you aren't sharing a room so you need each other's keys to get into each other's rooms!" Maki started pulling Rin's cheeks for her comment. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurts nya!"

"Mou! I'm going to change first!" Maki stormed off, grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom.

"She could've changed in the room. We're all girls nya." Rin said.

"Just let Maki-chan be, Rin-chan." Hanayo said. She finished making her own bed and moved onto making Maki's bed for her. With nothing better to do, Rin decided to make her own bed as well, though she usually didn't do so.

"Okay. Whoever wants to can go next." Maki said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I'll go, I'll go!" Rin cheered, leaving her bed half made as she rushed to the bathroom. Maki watched Hanayo finish her bed and Rin's in silence.

"You know Rin-chan didn't mean anything by her statement earlier, right?" Hanayo asked, not looking away from her task.

"I know." Maki responded, twirling her hair with her finger. "I also know I'm in the way between you two." Hanayo looked at her with a questioning face. "If you want to do 'that' then just tell me. My family owns a villa on the other side of the lake. I can go there." Hanayo's eyes widened as she realized what Maki was telling her.

"W-we won't do anything like that!" Hanayo protested.

"Oh really?" Maki asked, sounding kind of bored.

"R-r-really!" Hanayo stammered, blushing.

"Kayo-chin, you can go now!" Rin chirped, coming from the bathroom. Hanayo seized this opportunity to escape and dashed to the bathroom. Rin watched her go with an interested look.

"I heard everything." Rin said.

"I thought you would." Maki responded.

"But you know me and Kayo-chin will never ask you to leave. Because we're all friends nya! And if we really want to do it, we'll find somewhere else instead of asking you to leave." Rin said, giving Maki her biggest smile.

"O-okay…" Maki was blushing, though she didn't fully understand why. Rin had sounded really cool at that moment and she suspected that the cat-like girl was aware of it.

"Are you all ready yet?!" Honoka yelled from outside the door.

"Not yet nya!" Rin called back. Hanayo chose that moment to come out of the bathroom.

"Now?!" Honoka shouted. Maki sighed and opened the door. Honoka fell in, knocking Maki over in the process. Apparently, the ginger had been leaning against the door.

"Morning, Maki-chan!" Honoka chirped cheerfully, leaning down to give the startled red-head a kiss on her lips. Maki blushed deeply. _'Honoka is kissing me the door's open Rin and Hanayo are watching oh gods anyone walking by could get the wrong idea Honoka is kissing me it feels really good this is embarrassing' _Honoka cut the kiss short and sat up. Maki urged her face to hurry up and get rid of the red blush that was still on her face. Her face didn't listen and she was still blushing when Honoka pulled her off the ground.

"Let's go! Everyone's waiting for us at breakfast!" Honoka shouted and pulled Maki along behind her as she dashed off. Hanayo and Rin followed, smiling because all was well with their friend.

"Let me get this straight. You woke us up for a party that everyone knew about but no one knows about it and there's no plan behind it?" Maki asked Honoka. The first years had just been informed by Umi and Kotori that the party Honoka had planned was an idea that the ginger had when she woke up.

"Pretty much…" Maki sighed. She was in no way angry with Honoka; there was no way for her to be. Unless Honoka was cheating on her. Then maybe she would be angry.

"So what do you want to do now?" Maki asked. The other girls had decided to go on dates since the actual party wouldn't be until later that night. Well, Nico had gone somewhere though she didn't say where.

"How about I show you my secret place?" Honoka offered. "Only I know of it." Maki considered it and nodded. Honoka took her by the hand and led her off campus and into the town. The two of them walked down several of the main roads before Honoka turned off onto a small alleyway that led into the woods.

"Isn't there a path through these woods?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, but where we're going we don't need to follow the path. It wouldn't be a secret place if it was on the pathway!" Honoka explained. Maki digested this information.

"Here we are!" Maki looked at the direction Honoka was pointing but saw nothing that resembled a place, or even an entrance. All she saw was a wall of bushes too thick to see through and too tall to see over.

"Where is here?" Maki questioned. Honoka smiled playfully and moved a branch that was covering a hole through the bushes.

"Come on." Honoka led Maki through the entranceway. The tunnel opened into a large clearing. It seemed almost like someone had started growing bushes in a circle but then left it alone in the forest and the circle had grown tall. The center of the bush circle had a soft layer of grass.

"I come here to think, or sometimes to get away from Eri-chan or Umi-chan." Honoka smiled, lying down on the grass. Maki hesitated a bit before lying down next to her. She stared up into the blue sky, enjoying the feeling of the grass against her skin and the sun shining down on her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah…"

"Makes you feel kinda sleepy doesn't it?"

"…yeah…" Maki admitted. She let her eyelids close.

"…" Honoka smiled when she heard the even breathing of her girlfriend beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: Didja spot the reference to Making A Movie in the chapter?<strong>

**Yusa: Also, this references episode 2 of Season two of Love Live. :D**

**Maka: Bye-bye for now, peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maka: No one got the reference. Well, let me explain. In Making a Movie, they are filming at a lakeside villa. In the previous chapter, Maki tells Rin and Hanayo that she can go to a nearby villa if they want alone time. Their college town is located at the shore of a lake. You can connect the dots now, right?**

**Yusa: The other thing is that there is a part in the second season when they are in the mountains that Honoka basically sleeps the entire day away. "It kinda makes you feel sleepy, doesn't it?" I think that was the phrase.**

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this so here's the newest chapter. I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Honoka was jerked into consciousness by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Not wanting to open her eyes quite yet, she pulled the phone out and opened it near her ear.<p>

"Hello?" She said, yawning a bit. She could feel Maki's grip on her tighten a bit as the red-head was momentarily pulled toward to the realm of the awake. Honoka stroked the younger girl's hair, wanting to help her back into the world of dreams.

"Hello, Honoka. I hope you remember the reason everyone was running around shopping today." Umi's voice was steely, even across the phone. Honoka racked her brain for an answer, still trying to keep the other asleep as long as possible.

"Because we need new clothes?" Honoka asked. She had a feeling that it wasn't the answer but it was the best she could come up with at the moment. Besides, they had all experienced that sudden and random shopping spree when they realized they had run out of clothes to wear that weren't ripped or faded in some way.

"You forgot. I can't believe you forgot! You wanted a party today and everything's set up but you're not here!" The rest of Umi's rant was not heard by Honoka as she held the phone at arm's length. She stopped stroking Maki's hair so she could stifle her yawn as she waited for Umi to stop shouting at her through the phone. After several minutes of ranting, Honoka found it quiet enough to start listening again.

"So everything's ready?" Honoka asked, slowly blinking her eyes open. It was already sunset and the sky above them was painted pink.

"Yes." Umi panted. "Just hurry up….and get back here." Honoka gave her assent and Umi hung up, probably going to find something to drink. As Honoka stared down at Maki's sleeping face, she regretted having to wake the red-head up.

"Maki~ Wake up~" Honoka said, shaking the composer's shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes mom…" Maki muttered incoherently. The ginger smiled and leaned down to give the red-head a kiss on her cheek. Then she pulled away from her girlfriend and watched with amusement as Maki searched blindly for her. Eventually, the first year gave up and opened her eyes, yawning adorably.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Honoka teased, though she was in no position to do so.

"Morning…." Maki mumbled in response, pulling her phone to check the time. "Wait, its sunset right now!"

"Ehehe~ Umi-chan called. The party's already ready except for the two of us!" Honoka said, glossing over the morning-sunset thing to give Maki the information.

"So we have to go now?" Maki asked. Honoka nodded. Maki sighed and got slowly to her feet, stretching when she finally stood up straight. The ginger crawled over to the hole they entered through and waited there for Maki to join her. They crawled through the hole in the bushes and trekked back into town. It took them a few minutes to walk back to the campus. Once there, Honoka sent a message to Eri since she forgot where the party was taking place. She could have texted Umi, but she figured that Umi ranting at her one time a day was more than enough. Eri responded swiftly, telling them that the party was in the clubroom. Honoka took Maki's hand and they walked to the clubroom.

"Do you think they've started yet?" Honoka asked as they walked.

"I don't think so. Umi and Eri aren't the types to start without everyone there and they're good enough to keep everyone else in check." Maki said. Honoka noted how the red-head only mentioned Umi and Eri were of that type. Not a single other Muse member could be trusted to wait for everyone to show up before starting something. Unless it was a major project and that particular member didn't want to do it alone. Honoka reached for the door handle and pulled it open, letting Maki go in ahead of her.

Apparently, the other members went overboard with preparations and probably didn't communicate much while getting what they thought they needed for a party. There were multi-colored streamers hung from every inch of ceiling and what didn't have streamers hanging had balloons smushing against the ceiling. On the far side was a table filled with cakes, brownies, cookies, curry, rice, ramen, miso soup, yakuniku, takoyaki, donuts, cupcakes, more rice, and for some reason, Twinkies. Honoka wondered who were the ones responsible for the complete mash-up of food before turning to look at the rest of the room. A few worn-out board games lay on a small table in a dark and lonely corner. A disco light ball thing sat in the center of the room, sending multi-colored balls of light around the room. There was a bucket of water with apples floating in it next to a piñata hanging from the ceiling next to a pin the tail on the donkey poster on the wall. Maki was confused by this. Wouldn't the person trying to hit the piñata also possibly hit the person leaning down to grab an apple with her mouth or the person walking blind-folded to pin the tail on?

"Oh! Honoka-chan! Maki-chan! You made it!" Kotori said, waving them over to where the other members sat on the floor.

"Finally! I'm hungry!" Nico complained. She was being restrained by Nozomi from behind and the purple haired third year had yet to let go. Hanayo and Rin were held by the backs of their shirts, though it was obvious that their handlers were having a hard time keeping the two in check.

"I think we can let them go now." Eri commented, releasing her hold on Hanayo's shirt. Umi nodded and did the same with Rin. The two first years stampeded over to the food table as soon as they were set free.

"Oiii… Let me go already, Nozomi!" Nico whined, watching the two eat. She struggled against Nozomi's hold on her before going limp from hunger.

"Nozomi." Eri said. Nozomi sighed and lowered her arms. Almost immediately, Nico shot over to join the other two.

"I'm hungry too…" Honoka said, rubbing her stomach. She glanced at the table, wondering what would be left that she could eat.

"Just don't eat too many desserts. You'll get sick." Maki warned, walking past her to get a plate of curry and rice before Hanayo ate it all.

"Hai, hai~" Honoka responded, heading over to the table to partake in the curry as well. Seeing as almost all of the first rice dish had been inhaled already, she opted not to take any rice and instead took lots of takoyaki.

After all of them had ate their fill, there were still plenty of desserts left. Both rice platters and the ramen and yakiniku plates had been licked clean. Literally. Hanayo made sure she got to every last bit of rice, even taking Maki's finished plate from her just so she could eat the bits of rice that the red-head left behind. Rin drained the ramen and the soup that was made for the noodles. She did not let a single drop escape her. And Nozomi was almost single-handedly responsible for the consumption of the meat. By almost, it means that she fed a couple pieces to Eri before eating the rest of it.

"So what's first? Apple bobbing? Pin the tail? Or piñata?" Honoka asked. She was particularly interested in the piñata since Kotori had informed her that the piñata did not contain candy but something else instead since there were already so many sweets on the table. But the designer had not told her what that something else was.

"I want to hit the piñata nya!" Rin cheered. She pulled a baseball bat out from somewhere and took a few practice swings, nearly hitting Nico in the process.

"Watch it!" Nico shouted, ducking under the bat as it came to her.

"Sorry nya!"

"All in favor of piñata first?" Eri asked. Honoka and Rin both raised their hands, though no one else did. "Pin the tail?" No one raised their hands. "Apple bobbing?" Again, there was silence.

"Alright! We're attacking the piñata first!" Honoka said, pointing a threatening finger to the piñata. It was in the shape of a Pikachu, though she had no idea where the others had gotten it from.

"Okay…slowly, slowly. Don't hit anyone." Umi cautioned. Honoka paused and turned her head to where she thought Umi was, based on the sound of her voice.

"Umi-chan. I'm _blind-folded_. I won't be able to tell if there's anyone there to hit." Honoka said.

"Just be careful." Was Umi's response. Honoka sighed and faced forward again. She took a few tentative steps forward.

"Stand right where you are, Honoka." Eri said. Honoka stopped and readied the baseball bat. From what she remembered, the piñata should be in front and slightly above her. She swung the bat, following what she thought was the direction of her target. The bat sailed through empty space, and Honoka lifted the blindfold. The piñata was in front and slightly above her but she had aimed a little to the right so that the bat passed harmlessly next to the piñata.

"My turn nya!" Rin bounded forward and accepted the bat and blindfold from Honoka. The ginger stepped aside and let Rin take her place. Even though the cat-like girl was in the correct position that she knew where the piñata was, she still took a few seconds to get her bearings. Then she swung. The bat smashed against Pikachu's face, bashing it in but nothing fell. "Boo…" Rin took off her blindfold. "Who's next?"

"I want to try~" Kotori chirped, taking the bat and blindfold from Rin. When she was properly blindfolded, she stepped forward and swung without any sort of hesitation. She hit the exact same spot Rin did. The second hit to the same area caused the piñata to crack open, letting small pieces of rolled up paper fall to the ground. Umi took up her bow and arrows and sliced the piñata's rope that hung from the ceiling. The object, once again subject to the law of gravity, crashed down to the ground, shattering open. The nine girls rushed in, snatching whatever pieces they could grab and shoving them in their pockets, their shirts, whatever they could store the papers in.

"Hey…these are the wishes that we wrote back in high school. I thought we sealed them in a jar and threw them away." Honoka said.

"I kept them." Nozomi said. "I thought maybe it would be nice if we looked back on them when we all grew older. But now we can read through them and see who wrote what. Bonus points if you can grant that wish." Her eyes sparkled with mischief, seeing as some of them wrote down their most wanted wishes on those slips of paper, wishes they didn't want anyone else to know.

"Well, we can look at them later. Let's do Pin the Tail now." Nico said. "I'll blindfold everyone so just listen to me, okay?" The rest of the girls grudgingly gave their consent after moving the rolls of paper to their school bags. Not a single one of them would attempt to find their wishes since they were all rolled up and mixed together. There was no particular order to the way Nico blindfolded them or had them lined up. It was simple. They were all lined up in a straight line before the picture. There was only a short distance to the picture and they had only one tail to pin. Each of their tails where marked by a distinctively colored ribbon so that the girls would be able to recognize where they put it. Blindfolds were not to be taken off until all the girls had had a turn.

The results were hilarious. Even though they were all launched one at a time from the same place, they managed to get tails all over the picture. Honoka's tail was pinned just above the back of the donkey. Eri had somehow managed to put her tail on the donkey's nose. Umi missed the mark by a few centimeters. Hanayo missed the picture completely and the tail hung from the wall nearby. Rin pinned her tail on the donkey's ear. Nozomi's hung below the stomach of the donkey. Kotori's pinned Honoka's tail to the picture, having somehow placed hers right on top of Honoka's. Maki pinned her tail right where the heart would be on a donkey. After joking around for a bit about their results, they made Nico try as well. She managed to pin the tail right on the mark, compared to where everyone else placed their's. Though Honoka and Rin suspected that she had a longer time to judge where she needed to place the tail.

They considered bobbing for apples but decided against it once they realized how unsanitary it was to be dunking their faces into the water one after another. So they settled for taking the apples out of the water and eating them.

"Before we all part on our merry ways, I would like that everyone pull out one of the papers that they picked up and read the wish aloud, along with who wrote it. Then grant that wish if you can right now." Nozomi said. "I'll go first." She opened her bag and pulled out the first slip of paper she saw. "From Nico-chi. 'I wish I had a bowl of chocolate right now.'" Nico shrugged as everyone stared at her.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said in her own defense. Nozomi rolled her eyes and grabbed a bowl, filled it with the chocolate they hadn't eaten and gave it to Nico. Then she ripped up the piece of paper.

"Since it was Nico's wish, then Nico should go next." Eri reasoned. Nico popped a piece of her newly gotten chocolate into her mouth and unrolled the piece of paper.

"From Kotori. 'I wish Umi-chan would-' …I'm not going to read the rest of this…" Nico said, holding the paper away from her. Umi was blushing bright red as Kotori whispered what the rest of the wish was in her ear.

"My turn then?" Kotori said, smiling innocently at the other seven. She pulled out a roll and opened it. "From Rin-chan! 'I wish I didn't have to write down all my wishes.'" There was a moment of silence as it took a while for everyone to understand Rin's wish. Then they started laughing.

"What nya?! I was running out of things to write!" Rin protested. But she laughed alongside everyone else.

Once they had all calmed down again, they moved on with the reading of the wishes.

"This one's from Eri-chan! 'I wish to see Nozomi tied up.'" Rin read. Hanayo covered her nose though it did no use in stopping the blood flowing.

"B-bondage?!" She squeaked out. Nozomi had turned a brilliant red, something that was not commonly seen. Eri was almost at the same state.

"I don't remember writing that!" Eri said, panicking.

"I think you were eating chocolates with liquor in it at the time we were writing these." Nico said, chewing on another chocolate. Meanwhile, Rin had pulled a jumprope over and started tying Nozomi up. She basically ran the rope around the older student and tied her up, but not in the way Hanayo was imagining.

"I can't move Rin-chan…" Nozomi whined, though her blush had diminished by then seeing as it wasn;t in anyway embarrassing.

"I thought that was the point nya" Rin said, tilting her head in confusion.

"A-anyway…it's my turn now." Eri said, trying to push that moment behind her. "This is from Maki. 'I wish that everyone would eat a little healthier.' I think this is the most normal one we've read so far."

"It's true though. Everyone keeps eating junk food." Maki said. Nico chose that moment to pop another bit of chocolate into her mouth. "See?"

"We'll try, Maki. I can set up a diet for everyone." Umi said, thinking about it. Honoka and Hanayo paled, having been exposed to Umi's diet before.

"But moving on, it's my turn now, correct?" Maki asked. "It's Umi's. 'I wish that I could have conquered the mountain while I had the chance.' What the heck? I don't get it."

"Umi-chan's still hung up on that nya." Rin remarked.

"Next time, Umi-chan! We'll do it next time!" Nozomi said encouragingly.

"I'm over that now!" Umi protested. "Jeez… Oh, mine's from Honoka. 'I wish there were no more Japanese sweets.'" She deadpanned at the ginger.

"I ran out of wishes…" Honoka said sheepishly. "But now it's my turn! Huh? It's my own wish. Do I read it anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess. We're only supposed to read one right now." Nico said. "Just get on with it so we can all go to our rooms."

"Fine~ 'I wish Muse could stay together forever!' is what I wrote." Honoka said.

"We're still all here, so that counts right?" Maki said, twirling her hair around a finger.

"Yup!" Honoka agreed.

"Great. Let's get going. It's late now." Nico said. She held her bowl of chocolate under one arm as she left. "Come on, Eri! Nozomi!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez…I'm still tied up you know…" Nozomi said. She tentatively made her way to the door, since if she fell, she would not be able to use her hands to stop her fall.

"I'd better go too. To make sure nothing happens to either of them." Eri said, taking her leave.

"Let's go too?" Kotori asked, taking Umi by the hand and leading her away. Honoka turned to the first years.

"Do you mind if I stay in your room tonight? I think they have something 'planned'." Honoka pleaded.

"I don't mind nya."

"Me either." Hanayo said.

"If you want." Maki said. The four of them walked out of the clubroom, making sure to lock it behind them. They would have to clean up the aftermath of the party the next day but that was put out of everyone's minds as they trekked across the empty campus to their dorm. Maki and Honoka trailed slightly behind Hanayo and Rin.

"You know…my wish wasn't actually for Muse to stay together forever. I mean, it's out there, but that wasn't the one I pulled out." Honoka said quietly.

"Then what was it?" Maki asked.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" Honoka teased.

"I don't know. Maybe because you told me that you lied to everyone else?" Maki scoffed. The ginger hung her head in defeat.

"Okay, okay. It actually said 'I wish that I could stay with Maki-chan forever.'" Honoka said.

"Oh." Maki blushed red and played with her hair, something she always did when embarrassed.

"Yeah." Honoka said. She reached out and linked hands with the red-head. "So will you?"

"You already know the answer to that so why bother asking?" Maki said, tightening her grip on Honoka's hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Honoka smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest. Chapter. Ever. Wow.**

**Maka: Hey, is this just going to end here or is it going to continue?**

**Yusa: It's going to continue. I don't think we've caught up with Connections yet and that story is a long way from finishing.**

**Maka: What do you think the other wishes were? Give us a few suggestions and Author says she'll put them as omake episodes from now on! She'll come up with a few of her own, of course.**

**Yusa: So review peoples. Seriously.**


	8. End

**Hello. Author here. Um…this is just a notice that Always and Forever will be ended. I don't know how to progress past the party chapter and I know a lot of you want the children OC stories to come out. In addition, college life is a bit hard to write as it takes more than a few months. Thus, this fanfic, and Can't You See the Connection? Chasing After Her will be discontinued. I apologize to anyone who wanted to see this story finish. As for the wishes, there will be a separate Fanfiction made for them. It will be posted in a few days. Once again, I sincerely apologize.**


End file.
